CW BLACK LIGHTNING: s1 ep05 And Then the Devil Brought the Plague: The Book of Green Light
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA OUTSIDERS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW BLACK LIGHTNING YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM : "And Then the Devil Brought the Plague: The Book of Green Light" begins with Jefferson standing on the roof of a skyscraper. He jumps off and soon uses his powers to fly, a new feature Gambi built into his suit. While flying from building to building, Jefferson notices a pair of cops wrestling with a kid high on Green Light. They're about to shoot him when Jefferson flies in and stops the bullets. He subdues the kid and warns the two cops to use a taser first next time. Back at his shop, Gambi gets an alert on one of the computers. He checks his security camera out to see that Tobias is upstairs. Gambi arms himself and goes upstairs and confronts Tobias. We find out that Tobias has taken a serum that prohibits him from aging while Tobias reveals Gambi is a member of the ASA. Tobias wants a name behind Black Lightning and Gambi doesn't budge. Tobias leaves frustrated. Anissa is in her room studying the Tuskegee experiments when Jennifer barges in wanting to borrow a jacket. She gives her little sister the jacket and goes back to watching a conspiracy-like video. In the video, the person recording it says that several years ago, a handful of kids born in Freeland that exhibited metahuman-like abilities suddenly disappeared. Jennifer's at the roller skating rink when she's confronted by Khalil's ex-girlfriend. In the fight, Anissa's jacket is torn. Jefferson's at a pharmacy getting pain pills while he notices a cashier refusing to refund a customer that purchased medicine for his sick daughter that was three months expired. While at the counter trying to help the customer, Jefferson starts to have a headache. Jefferson ends up buying new medicine for the customer. Anissa is still watching the video when the conspiracy theorist links the disappearance of the kids to her grandfather. Jefferson takes his pain reliever, only to get a text from Gambi. He cross-referenced some lists and found a possible location for the Green Light distribution warehouse. Jefferson suits up and goes to the location. Jefferson finds a stockpile of chemicals at the storage unit only to be approached by an older man with a shotgun. Jefferson subdues the man and begins questioning him. Jefferson finds out the man is storing the chemicals for a man named Joey Toledo. Jefferson returns to Gambi's lair and begins arguing with his friend. Jefferson realizes that Tobias might be alive. We find out the Gambi is playing dumb, holding back the fact that he knows Tobias is, in fact, still alive. In the midst of the argument, Jefferson doubles over in pain and passes out. Gambi calls in Lynn who goes to work trying to diagnose what's wrong with her husband. Before long, he wakes up trying to go after Joey Toledo but is ordered to bedrest by his wife. Tori is talking to her brother Tobias. The siblings are trying to strategize o how to get better positions within Lady Eve's crime empire. Tori suggests that not dealing with his real first enemy might be what's holding Tobias back. We see a flashback in which a young Tobias is abused by his father for being albino. After trying to stand up to his dad, his dad also slaps Tori. Present day, Tori says she's found the current location of their father. Anissa approaches her dad about her grandfather. Not knowing much about him, Anissa is relieved to find out from her father that her grandfather was supposedly an upstanding citizen. She then goes to speak with a reporter at the Freeland paper, a former colleague of her grandfather's. She brings up the expose about the missing kids and the reporter orders her to leave. Jefferson approaches Detective Henderson as Black Lightning. He informs the detective that Joey Toledo is back in town as the main distributor behind Green Light. Jefferson gives Henderson a burner cell phone so that the two can stay in touch. The next day, Lynn is talking to Jefferson about going back out as Black Lightning. The doorbell rings and Jefferson answers, it's Lonna — the girl that got into a fight with Jennifer — and her family. We find out Jennifer broke Lonna's wrist. Lynn hears the upset people and invites them in. While the group is talking in their family room, Jennifer walks in the door. Lonna's family leaves and the Pierce's confront their daughter about the fight. Anissa's back at the Freeland Gazette, trying to get answers from her grandfather's reporter friend. The reporter hesitates, but eventually gives Anissa a box full of files in relation to the experiments expose. Tobias and Tori go to their father's house to confront him. Tobias breaks his dad's back and leaves him to die a slow, painful death writhing around on the floor. Looking through the files, Anissa finds information about a place called the Anvil Storage Facility. She decides to go check it out in person, but first, she needs a costume. Anissa goes shopping and picks up a costume and a wig. Henderson calls Jefferson, he's confirmed that Joey Toledo is, in fact, back in town. Jefferson suits up to go after Toledo, but Gambi tries to stop him. Gambi refuses to give him the control module because he says there's a problem with the suits capacitator, but Jefferson threatens to shock him. Gambi gives Jefferson the control module and the hero goes to find Toledo. Tobias gets a letter delivered, which he opens. It's a note from Lady Eve. Anissa, suited up, goes to check out the storage unit. She locates her grandfather's old locker. She breaks the lock and starts going through it until she finds a safe. After breaking open the safe, she finds a vial containing some sort of substance in it. Elsewhere, Jefferson has tracked down the woman Toledo's been seen around town with. He orders her to give him her cell phone and she complies before running off. Jefferson texts Toledo posing as the woman and lures him outside. Jefferson's trying to get Tobias' location from Toledo but his headaches come back, which allow Toledo to knock Jefferson to the ground. Unable to stop him, Toledo is able to hobble away while Jefferson struggles to get off the ground. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Black Lightning - Jefferson Pierce Category:Lightning (Jennifer Pierce) Category:Thunder (Anissa Pierce) Category:Lynn Stewart Pierce Category:Peter Gambi Category:Inspector Henderson Category:Tobias Whale Category:Syonide II Category:Joseph 'Joey' Toledo